Vibratory conveyors are widely used for material handling applications such as conveying, feeding or screening particulate materials. According to existing designs, a longitudinally-extending material-conveying deck, tray or trough is supported on leaf or coil springs mounted on a base which itself is fixed or may be spring-mounted. A motor-driven eccentric drive device or other source of vibration imparts vibratory movement to the deck or tray, which vibration is maintained by the leaf or coil springs connected to the base. The vibratory movement of the deck or tray conveys the particulate material on the deck surface.
A problem with the existing designs is that balancing vibrating conveyors which use coil springs is costly and unbalanced systems can cause heavy vibrations and noise in support structures which must be heavy and carefully designed.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.